Tori Goes To The Hospital
by Azkadellio
Summary: Random, hopefully humorous, one-shot where Tori gets her wisdom teeth removed and Jade is there for her. Sorry in advance for any mistakes.


**Random idea I thought up while watching** _ **'TruTV's Top Funniest'**_ **and while I work on new chapters for _'The Vega-Marx Secret'_ , _'Jade Dumps Beck Alternate'_ , the final part to _'Betrayal'_ and _'Aftermath'_ , as well as a few other ideas I'm running with right now, trying to see if they might work out** **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **A little shorter than what I usually write, but hopefully humorous enough to make up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or its characters.**

 **Jade POV**

For almost a half hour, Tori was in the dentist getting her wisdom teeth removed. She got mad when I told her I wasn't going to take care of her like she did Trina a few years ago when Trina had hers removed.

A short while later, I wasn't really keeping track of the time, the doctor tells me that I can head to Tori's room to sit with her until she wakes up. As I head for her room, I remember how Trina acted when we tricked the guys into watching her, and the stories Tori told me when she brought Trina home that day.

I'm still trying to figure out how the hell they got home since Tori didn't have her license, Trina could barely stand without falling over (I'm sorry I missed that, to be honest), and their parents were out of town.

After arriving at her room, I sit by her bed and wait until she wakes up. To pass the time, I pull out my PearPhone and start watching _'The Scissoring'_ from PearTunes. After about a half hour, I see Tori start to wake up.

"Did the doctor's send you?" Tori asks, staring at me with a slur in her voice.

"Something like that." I say with a smirk as I stop the movie and put my phone back in my pocket.

"You're pretty." Tori says, staring at me. "Are you a model?" She asks, looking me up and down.

"Not exactly." I say, amused by her. "I have been in a few movies, t.v. shows, some music videos, and I have done some photoshoots." I admit, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair.

"What's your name?" Tori asks, laying on her back and looking at me by twisting her head.

"Jade." I tell her, crossing my legs, 'accidentally' letting my skirt lift up and almost revealing my black silk thong.

"That's a pretty name." Tori slurs, eyes widening when they glance down at my legs. "Do I know you?" She asks, looking back at my face.

"I'm your wife." I tell her, smirking.

"What?" Tori asks, eyes going wide. "Really?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yep. For the last four years." I admit with a nod of my head.

"Whoa." Tori says, staring at me.

For a few minutes, I watch as Tori stares at me, her eyes wide as she looks between my face, chest, and legs. "Turn around." She says, lazily using her right hand to show me what she means.

"Excuse me?" I ask, laughing. "Whatever." I say, shrugging my shoulders as I stand up and turn around, sexily bending over and pulling my skirt up a bit, showing my thighs more. "Like this?" I ask, flicking my hair over my shoulder as I turn my head, my voice husky.

"Do we have sex?" Tori asks, eyes on my butt as I lift my skirt up.

"Every day." I say, dropping my skirt and sitting down. "And once you're out of here and no longer in pain, I'll make you scream my name." I say, crossing my legs as the doctor walks in.

"Hello Mrs. West." The doctor, a middle-aged woman with light brunette hair, says as she walks in.

"That's my wife." Tori says, staring at me.

"How long will she be like this?" I ask as the doctor looks over Tori's chart to make sure she's cleared to leave.

"A few hours tops. Here's a prescription of antibiotics. Make sure she takes them as directed." The doctor tells me, handing me a piece of paper with Tori's prescription. "And here's a list of things to do to make sure she doesn't get too sore." She says, handing me a sheet of paper written front and back.

"Wouldn't want that." I say with a smirk, folding the instructions up and putting it in my pocket. "She clear to leave?" I ask, standing up.

"Yep. Just be careful." The doctor starts.

"I know. Her sister had hers taken out in high school." I say, going to help Tori up. "Hey, is it good or bad that she hasn't had her's taken out until now?" I ask, pulling the sheets off of Tori and helping her up.

"Well, it hasn't caused any problems, so it's fine." The doctor tells me. "Call if you need anything." She tells me after I get Tori up and into a wheelchair.

"Got it." I say, wheeling Tori to get her prescription.

"I am the luckiest woman alive. Look at my wife." Tori tells random people after I get her prescription and make our way to my dark purple Camaro. (I wanted black or blood red, but she 'convinced' me to compromise.)

"Tori?" I ask after I put her in the passenger seat and let one of the nurse's take the wheelchair back to the hospital.

"Yeah?" She asks in a daze, staring at my cleavage.

"I am so gonna regret recording this." I say with a smirk, grabbing my phone and pushing the record button, looking forward to the ride home and when the painkillers wear off.

 **Sorry for the odd ending. I didn't know another way to end it without stretching out too much. Tried to make this humorous, don't know if I succeeded.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your reviews.**

 **I don't know a lot about medicine or anything, so if Tori getting her wisdom teeth removed so late in life (mid-20's in this) is wrong, or I got anything else wrong, I apologize.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
